Mama Said
by CrazyGohanGurl
Summary: Mama let my heart go, let your son grow. Mama let my heart go, or let this heart beat still.


Mama Said  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Me do not own any DBZ characters nor song! Me do own flashy Gohan, a DBZ book, some action figures, and a bed. You can try and sue and get a penny cause that's all I have. Oh look, another penny. I'm rich!  
  
  
  
" Gohan, you better get ready school or else you'll be late again," Chi-Chi said knocking on Gohan's door. She opened the door and noticed that Gohan had his pillow over his head. " Get up now Gohan or else I won't give you any breakfast!" That sure did the trick. Gohan got up and Chi-Chi left the room so he could change. " That boy," she said to her self, " just like his father in many ways."  
  
Mama she has taught me well  
  
Told me when I was young  
  
"Son your life's an open book  
  
Don't close it 'fore its done."  
  
Gohan finally made it out of his room and just in time for breakfast. " Morning Mom, morning Goten," he said as he sat down in his seat. " Morning Gohan," Goten said as their mother came in with stacks of pancakes. Of course as soon as the pancakes came, the two demi-saiyans started to chow down. Gohan looked down at his watch. " AH! I'm going to be late for school," Gohan said as he quickly stuffed a pancake in his mouth. He headed to the door but Chi-Chi stopped him. " Hold it," she cried. Gohan turned around and Chi-Chi handed him his sack. " Now behave yourself and pay attention," she said fixing his black shirt over his white one. " Mom, you don't have to fix my cloths all the time," Gohan complained as Chi-Chi fixed his collar. " Now don't complain and get to school," she said as she pushed Gohan out the door. " Have a nice day sweetie!" Gohan rolled his eyes.  
  
"The brightest flame burns quickest!"  
  
That's what I heard her say  
  
A son's heart sowed to mother  
  
But I must find my way  
  
Gohan made it to class just as the bell rung. " I'd like to see you be here before the bell one of these days Gohan," Sharpner said flexing his muscles to some in front of him. The girl rolled her eyes and chatted with the person next to her. " What's the excuse this time," Videl asked. Gohan sat down in his seat and let out a heavy sigh. " My mom made sure I looked nice for school," he fixing his collar the way he had it before Chi-Chi fixed it. " Mama's boy," Sharpner mumbled under his breath.  
  
Let my heart go  
  
Let your son grow  
  
Mama let my heart go  
  
Or let this heart be still  
  
Yeah still  
  
Gohan flew home after a long day at school. He was tired from all the lecture the teachers blabbed about, doing his Saiyaman duties, and being followed by numerous girls. He landed in front of his house where Chi-Chi was hanging some laundry, and Gohan tried to sneak by. " Hold it Gohan," she said. Gohan stopped in his tracks. " I got a telephone call from you English teacher again. She said that you are cutting class and missing some work." Gohan looked at his mother. " I never cut class and I turned in all my work," Gohan said looking confused. Chi-Chi hung up the last of the clothes. " Well I know that teachers don't lie about what their students do," she said. " But I turned in all my work," Gohan yelled. Chi-Chi's mouth dropped. " DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT," she yelled at the top of her lungs. Gohan lowered his head but then he raised it again. " I can yell if I want to," he said with a bit of a yell in his voice.  
  
Rebel mind your last name  
  
Wild blood in my veins  
  
They bring strings around my neck  
  
The mark that still remains  
  
Chi-Chi dropped her mouth again. " What…did…you...say," she said trying to calm down. (Yeah right.) Gohan cleared his throat. " Never mind," he mumbled under his breath as he headed inside. " No! Tell me what you said," Chi-Chi shouted before Gohan entered the house. " I just said that I turned in all my work and I never cut English class," he said trying to calm down himself. Chi-Chi mumbled something like ' he's getting more dumber by the day,' at least that's what Gohan heard her say. He threw his sac down on the ground. " THE ONLY REASON WHY I'M GETTING DUMBER IS BECAUSE I'M ALWAYS HANGING AROUND WITH A BITCH LIKE YOU," Gohan shouted. Chi-Chi was speechless. " I'm leaving," Gohan said flying through the air, " and I don't plan to come back!"  
  
Left home at an early age  
  
Of what I heard was wrong  
  
I never asked forgiveness  
  
But what I said is done  
  
Gohan flew to the spot where Piccolo trained him when he was younger. ' She treats me like I was five,' Gohan thought landing on top of a boulder. ' I was so mean to her. Argh, she deserved it anyway.' He sat down and hugged his knees.  
  
Let my heart go  
  
Let your son grow  
  
Mama, let my heart go  
  
Or let this heart beat still  
  
Gohan stomach began to growl. " Dinner time," Gohan said to himself rubbing his stomach. Just then two apples appeared out of nowhere. " Apples," Gohan said happily chowing down on one. He looked up and saw Piccolo looking down on him. Gohan looked at the apple and wasn't hungry anymore. " Gohan," Piccolo said landing in front of him, " you do know why I'm here, right?" Gohan knew why, but he pretended not to know. " I dunno Piccolo, what?" Gohan got up and dusted off some dirt off his pants. Piccolo waited till Gohan was finished, then he spoke. " Your mother does a lot for you kid, so why did you treat her like you did? She gave you life and love and what did you giver her in return?" Gohan lowered his head. " Nothing," he said softly, " but sometimes she treats me like an empty shell."  
  
Never I ask of you  
  
But never I gave  
  
But you gave me your emptiness that I'll take to my grave  
  
Piccolo sighed. " When did she treat you like an empty shell," he asked as he saw Gohan lift his head. " I always remember her trying to protect you from everything, even from a minor cut." Gohan rolled his eyes. " She's just over protected," he said folding his arms across his chest. Piccolo chuckled under his breath. " Chi-Chi wanted you to be safe," Piccolo said putting his hand on Gohan's shoulder. " So tell me, when did she treat you like an empty shell?" Gohan lowered his head once more. " What she says is final," Gohan looked up at the darkened sky. " She gets what she wants all the time and never asks me for my opinion. If she says I'm not going to hang out with my friends, then I don't. She doesn't even let me explain what we're doing. Like, she doesn't even let say 'hey I'm going to the movies.' All I get to say is ' can I go out with my friends to…' then she just interrupts saying ' no you have to do your homework and study.'"  
  
Never I ask of you  
  
But never I gave  
  
But you give me your emptiness that I'll take to my grave  
  
So let this heart be still  
  
Piccolo smiled. " What do they do after the movies," he asked keeping his smile on his face. Gohan scratched the back of his head. " Sharpner usually comes to school with a hangover saying he had one too many beers." Gohan perked up his head. " Like she knew all the time," he said to himself biting his thumb. " Does she let you hang with your friends sometimes," Piccolo asked finally getting some sense in his student. Gohan smiled. " I guess she does," he said. Gohan took a deep breath and turned his back to Piccolo. " I got to go now Piccolo," he said, " I have to go home before my mother worries about me. Thank you." Gohan took off and waved bye to Piccolo. " No problem kid," Piccolo said as he headed to his destination.  
  
Mama, now I'm coming home  
  
I'm not all you wished of me  
  
A mother's love for her son  
  
Spoken, help me be  
  
Gohan landed in front of his house and paced in front of it for a bit. " How can I explain to her that I'm sorry," Gohan said to himself. " Mom! How are you? Listen I'm really sorry. Please forgive me…no that sounds desperate. Well, she usually forgives easily sometimes so I just go by the fly." Gohan entered the house and saw his mother doing the dishes. " Mom?" Gohan said seeing her break some of the dishes. ' I guess she's still mad at me,' Gohan thought. " Um, Mom…I'm home." Chi-Chi turned around and Gohan saw that she wasn't very happy at all. " Mom I-" Chi-Chi turned around and continued to do the dishes.  
  
I took your love for granted  
  
Not a thing you said to me  
  
I needed your arms to welcome me  
  
But, a cold stone's all I see  
  
" I'm sorry Mom," Gohan said closing the door behind him, " I…I don't know what came over me. I guess I got a little upset earlier today. I did some thinking and I realized that my cuts weren't really cuts, it was my Saiyaman duties. And the work, I never really made up cause I never really made it to class. Just sometimes, I feel like your treating me like a kid again. But then I realized you were just taking care of me, like you always do."  
  
Let my heart go  
  
Let your son grow  
  
Mama, let my heart go  
  
Or let this heart be still  
  
Chi-Chi put the last of the dishes in the drainer. She turned around and saw Gohan with his head looking down. " Gohan," she whispered quietly. He looked up. " I guess I never asked you why you were cutting or why you were missing assignments. I'm sorry too. And I'm also sorry for treating you like a child again. I just don't want you to grow up sometimes. You're my first baby!" Chi-Chi began to whine and Gohan hugged her lightly. " Sometimes you have to let go," Gohan whispered to calm her down.  
  
Let my heart go  
  
Mama, let my heart go  
  
You never let my heart go  
  
So let this heart beat still  
  
Chi-Chi began to calm down a bit and Gohan loosened his hug. " You did so much for me Mom," he said, " and I took all that for granted. I never did anything for you expect make you worry." Gohan wiped a tear off of his mother's cheek. " Don't cry." Chi-Chi wiped off the rest of her tears. " You gave me everything I wanted, but I gave you nothing in return. At first, I thought I was an empty shell and wanted me to be perfect. I was wrong."  
  
Never I ask of you  
  
But never I gave  
  
But you gave me your emptiness that I'll take to my grave  
  
Chi-Chi looked up at Gohan. " An empty shell," she questioned, " why do you think I treated you like an empty shell? I just wanted you to be safe." Gohan smiled. " I know that now," he said, " I didn't know that before, but I know now. I'll make up the work and try to make crime fighting faster. Do you forgive me Mom?"  
  
Never I ask of you  
  
But never I gave  
  
But you gave me your emptiness that I'll take to my grave  
  
Chi-Chi smiled. " Of course I forgive you," she said, " I knew you didn't mean to be so rude. I just didn't know how brave you were standing up to your own mother. Not even Goku could do that. Well then," Chi-Chi went to the table and started to wash it off. " I better see you doing your homework that you missed. And I expect it to be all done before you go to bed or else I won't be happy. By the way," Chi-Chi looked at Gohan, " I don't ever want to hear you talk back at me mister! Do you understand me?" Gohan cowered down. " Yes ma'am," he replied cowering down with a smile.  
  
Let this heart be still 


End file.
